The unexpected
by fictionlover5
Summary: This one takes place during 2x02. The conflict between Clary and Alec takes a turn. Because of it Clary leaves. Will Alec find her or not? Will they realize that they might have feelings for eachother. Keep reading to find out.
1. the argument

**Hey guys so this is my first Clalec/Fraywood story ever. But I really ship them and I don't get why people have so much hate towards them. So if you don't ship them I wouldn't continue reading.**

* * *

 _No one's p.o.v._

Alec was punching the bag to let out all his frustrations. 'Stupid Clary and her family!' he thought 'Because of her I lost my parabatai.' His whole life was falling apart, Magnus and him broke up, Jace left with Valentine, Clary's mom tried to kill Jace. Alec continued to punch the bag when he heard Clary calling his name. "Alec? Are you okay?" He sighed 'Perfect' He thought. "Bold of you to show your face here."

"I can explain."

"Unless your explanation can bring Jace back, save it."

"Alec, Jace is my brother to." That made Alec's blood boil with anger.

"You barely know him. I grew up with him. I fought by his side. He's my brother. He's my best friend."

"Alec…" Clary said while trying to touch his arm. He pulled her hand away as if she was a disease, Clary looked taken aback by this.

"Alec I want Jace back as much as you do. I am not my mother."

"How well do I even know you? You show up out of nowhere, you convince my brother, you convince ME, to search for your mother and the next thing I know, Jace is gone. And your mother is the one trying to kill him."

Clary looked sad when he said those words. He felt kinda bad but he couldn't help it. He was just so angry. Clary was not going to let his words hurt her.

"I had nothing to do with that, Alec. I would never hurt Jace."

"Since you've arrived, you've caused nothing but problems. My family lost their birthright, Izzy was almost de-runed, and now Valentine has my parabatai. And it's all because of you."

While saying those things Izzy was walking up to them. Hearing his brother say those things she knew it wasn't going to end well. So she spoke up.

"Alec…" She started.

"I'm sorry." Clary interrupted while tears were forming in her eyes.

"Alec, this isn't her fault." Izzy said. She knew what was going to happen.

"When are you going to realize that you don't belong here? You never have, you never will."

"I feel that way about me Alec than why did you save me? If I'm such a pain in your ass why didn't you let me disappear so that all your problems would disappear?" She said while tears were running down her face.

"I didn't do it for you, but for Jace. He would never forgive me."

"Right I see. Well sorry for ruining your life. I mean sorry that I exist. Sorry for breathing Alec. But you know what I'll make sure you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll promise you that Lightwood." She said. She slapped him hard on the cheek and ran to her room, crying.

"Great job, Alec. Just perfect. All she did was help us but no you had to ruin it. We were going to become parabatai but that won't happen anymore. All because of you." She used his words, and Alec would be lying if he didn't say that it hurt. With that his sister turned her heels and stormed out of the room the opposite direction than Clary.

Alec just sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. 'What have I done?' He thought.

* * *

 **So thanks for reading guys! All comments are welcome good or bad. I know this is a short one but I'll be uptdating soon.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-A.**


	2. leaving

**Hey guys so here I am again. I loved you comments guys, keep them coming. Thank you to eveyone who read it and liked it. So enjoy guys.**

* * *

 _Clary's p.o.v._

What Alec said to me really hurt me. He didn't care about me at all. He probably hates me from the bottom of his heart. But he saved me not because he cared but because of Jace. That really hurt. I really thought that we were getting along, at least I hoped so. But apparently not. I slapped him. I know I shouldn't have but I was so mad and hurt. But I made him a promise and I would keep it. I just couldn't bare it to be around him anymore. I couldn't and I didn't want to. I packed a bag only with necessary things. I also wrote a quick note that I'm sorry and that I love them but that I couldn't be here right now. I then made a portal for myself and walked through it. The first place I thought of was the academy. I walked through it and landed right in front of the academy. I was going to forget about all of it and rebuild my life as a 'mundane'. I arrived at the front desk and spoke.

"Hello my name is Clary Fray. I was accepted in this school but some personal stuff happened which made me well late and I'm sorry. But if you guys allow me I will give the best of me."

"Wait here please. I'll get the principal." She said while walking away.

"Thank you."

I waited for 5 minutes when a woman walked up to me.

"Clary Fray?"

"Yes?"

"I am principal Hathaway. Please follow me." She shook my hand and turned so that I could follow her. We went into her office and took place.

"Miss Fray?"

"Yes?"

"You missed almost 3 months already. You know that when we offered you this place, it isn't just that you can come whenever you like it. Right?"

I breathed. I was going to tell her a part of the truth.

"Of course Miss. I am really sorry miss, I really am. But there were some problems. My mom was kidnapped and I was looking for her. But now I finally have her back. I really couldn't start without having her back."

"Oh well I'm sorry miss Fray, I didn't know."

"No one did. But please miss. Give me a chance to prove myself."

"I will give you another chance. You must have gone through a lot lately. But please understand this isn't a game miss Fray."

"I absolutely understand miss. Thank you so much miss. Do I get keys to my room?"

"Yeah sure go back to the desk office and there they will give you all the stuff you need. You will start your lessons tomorrow. Oh and miss Fray?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Brooklyn Academy of Arts." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said while smiling back at her. I went to the desk where I got my keys, I went to my room and settled in. My first day away from the shadow world was going great. I am so happy that I left all that behind, but still a part of me was feeling guilty. I mean I left my mom behind, also Simon, Luke and Izzy. Omg Izzy we were going to be parabatai. I feel so bad, I would have loved it to be her. As I was laying on my bed I couldn't help but think about the Institute. Without realizing I fell asleep

 _Clary's dream._

I was sitting in the grass looking up the sky when two strong hands were wrapped behind me.

"Enjoying yourself huh?" I heard the voice say in a teasing way. I lean against that person and giggle.

"Yeah pretty much." I said while locking our fingers together. I felt so safe, I felt as if I was home.

"Good." He whispers in my ear which send me chills up and down my spine. I look up at the person and smile. His raven black hair, his dark blue eyes. We lean closer and all of sudden …

I shot up. I was breathing hard as if I was running out of air. No this can't be happening! Did I just dream about … Alec? No this can't be true. Okay yeah I had a tiny crush on him when we first met. I mean who wouldn't fall for him? He is so strong, protective and handsome. But he hated me for some reason and I moved on. I was all happy until Valentine had to ruin it! God I just have to stop thinking about it. It must have been nothing, right? I look at the clock and see it's 8 p.m. I was pretty hungry and since the cafeteria was closed I decided to get some food. I was in the dinner when I saw Alec walk past me. When I shake my head I realized it wasn't Alec at all. I don't know why but I felt disappointed. This has to stop right now. It's making me crazy. It's probably just guilt nothing more, nothing less. I quickly finish my dinner and go back to the Academy. I can't be here anymore, but even on the way back everywhere I look I see Alec. God no this can't be right? I can't have feelings for Alec. Again. No it is probably guilt for slapping him. I got to my dorm and quickly changed into my PJ's. I don't have a roommate which I am thankful for because now I have more place for my art. I do miss Izzy though. I mean we were going to become parabatai. I miss her advice on clothes and make-up even though I never felt comfortable in her clothes. I also miss Simon, my best friend. I miss being able to complain about everything with him. I miss my mom, I just got her back and now I left. How would they feel once they found out I left? Well Alec would be thrilled, I mean one less problem for him right. I just can't return there. Not now, I am only making it worse. I should stay away as long the war goes on. I would probably let my emotions lead me which could be the death of us. Maybe after the war I'm going back. Maybe. Was Alec right? That emotions are a distraction? No! Why am I thinking this? I never listened to him before, so why would I believe anything he says now? All those thought exhausted me so I drifted off to sleep.

 _Dream_

 _I was running around the institute everything was destroyed and burned. My mom had called me that they were attacked by Valentine and when her line died I ran to the institute as fast as I could._

 _"_ _Mom?" I screamed._

 _"_ _Someone? Please where is everyone?" I screamed again. Tears were running down my face._

 _"_ _Izzy? Alec? Luke?" I said while running to my room. I ran to my room and what I saw there broke my heart. Alec was laying on the floor with a sword dug in him, while he held onto a sweater. Wait is that mine._

 _"_ _Alec?" I said my voice was just above a whisper. I was afraid to approach him but I had to. He slightly opened his eyes and was shocked._

 _"_ _Clary?" His voice soar as if he was using all his strength to talk._

 _"_ _Am I dead? Am I in heaven?" He continued._

 _"_ _No you are not, and you won't. I won't let that happen." I said while crying, I brushed his cheek and he leaned into it._

 _"_ _Hey don't cry. Sh it'll be okay. You'll be fine." He said while brushing my cheek now. He started coughing while doing so he coughed some blood._

 _"_ _What about you?" I asked._

 _"_ _I don't know but I'll be good in heaven now that I saw you. I will be perfect there if you forgive me for what I said to you."_

 _"_ _No. No I won't forgive you." I said. He looked me with shocked eyes._

 _"_ _I am not forgiving you because you'll survive." I said while pulling out my stele. I was about to pull the sword out of his chest when he grabbed my hand._

 _"_ _Don't" He said._

 _"_ _I can't let you die Alec. Please let me do this."_

 _"_ _No, I have escaped death more than enough times. I just need you to know when we first met I liked you but I saw that you and Jace were interested in each other so I backed off and started acting cruel towards you. I need you to know that I love you." With that he pulled my head down and kissed me. I kissed back and it felt so good. When I pulled away he smiled at me._

 _"_ _I love you to Alec. I liked YOU when I first met you guys. But you were so cruel towards me so I moved on."_

 _"_ _that's okay. I gave you all the reasons to." He said while coughing blood again._

 _"_ _Don't you dare to die Alec. Don't you dare."_

 _"_ _Look at me. I want you to be happy. I want you to move on and be happy."_

 _"_ _I can't! I love you and only you. If you leave me I'll never be happy again. Please don't leave me."_

 _"_ _You are such a loving person. You'll learn to love again." He said while smiling weakly at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it._

 _"_ _I can't Alec. I really can't. Don't you dare to die on me Lightwood." He chuckled at this._

 _"_ _Please Alec, let me heal you. I can't live without you. I want to live with you, grow old with you. Please Alec, please. Don't do this." His eyes softened at this and smiled._

 _"_ _I love you Clary Fairchild. Now you have to go and make sure you'll be safe. You have to live. You have a whole life in front of you."_

 _"_ _So do you Alec. A life with me. Please let me heal you. I am not leaving this place without you Alec. So I that means I'll have to stay here until I die, that'll be it."_

 _"_ _Why do you always have to be so stubborn Clary. That is crazy."_

 _"_ _No it's not. You not letting me heal you is crazy."_

 _"_ _Please Clary. It's not safe here. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."_

 _"_ _Yeah well if you won't let me heal you, you won't be living very long anymore. So you wouldn't have to worry about what happens." I said. I was angry because he didn't let me save him. But I was also sad because I can't lose him. Not now, not ever. I saw that there was sadness in his eyes. But his eyes started closing. NO NO NO!_

 _"_ _Alec, please stay awake. Don't you dare to close your eyes. I love you Alec Lightwood with all my heart, please don't leave me." I said while crying._

 _He opened his eyes just a little to look at me._

 _"_ _I love you to Clary. Always have, always will." With that his eyes closed and his heartbeat stopped._

 _"_ _NOOOOO! ALEC NOOO PLEASE!" I screamed. I grabbed his chest and cried into it._

 _"_ _NO PLEASE COME BACK!"_

With that I shot awake. I was crying. It was just a bad dream. But then why did it feel so real. It didn't feel like a dream but like a vision. No that can't be. It's impossible.

* * *

 **So guys this is it for now. I'll try to post ASAP. Thank you guys for reading and let me know what you think.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **-A.**


	3. Searching & Sizzy

**Sorry that it took so long guys but I've had a lot on my plate lately. But I will TRY to post sooner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _NO ONE'S P.O.V._

The next day Alec woke up and got quickly ready. He couldn't wait to find Clary. He immediately called the rest together.

Everyone was there, Izzy, Luke, Jocelyn, Simon and Alec.

"Okay guys we need your help. Clary left the institute yesterday after a fight and I really need to find her. We will search the whole city. We are splitting up. Jocelyn and Luke you guys start searching in the neighborhood of your old house and Simon and Izzy search the parks and I will see where I'm looking." Alec said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay go get some weapons just in case and also try to contact her. Try calling her, texting her, tracking her I don't know what else. If someone finds her you have to inform the others. Okay now let's go we can't waste time." Alec finished and they started leaving when Jocelyn called Alec aside.

"Alec I really appreciate you going this but if something happens to her I will never forgive you."

"I understand I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He sighed and looked at his feet.

"So do you love her?"

"Well… Yes mam I really do."

"Alec you're a really good guy, you just have been raised very strictly and that makes you the person you are today, but just know that I'm happy for you if you guys will get together."

"Thank you Jocelyn. I am very sorry that I am the reason your daughter left."

"I forgive you. We all make mistakes, trust me."

"Thank you. I appreciate it a lot."

"Any time." And with that they left.

Everybody was looking Jocelyn and Luke searched the whole neighborhood but didn't find Clary, even Luke's sent didn't catch anything.

* * *

 _With Simon and Izzy_

 _Simon's p.o.v._

Izzy and I were looking for Clary in the park where Clary was first attacked by a demon but her mom erased her memories. We looked everywhere but we didn't find her. We searched every park but no sign from Clary. "Where could she be? We've been searching for hours?" I said. "I don't know Simon but we will find her. Don't worry?" "But what if we are too late? What if Valentine has her? What if something happened to her?" We stopped walking.

"You love her don't you?" Isabelle asked. She looked me in the eyes and I felt paralyzed.  
"Of course I love her, she's my best friend." "No I mean are you in love with her?"  
"I have to admit I had a crush on her a while ago" I started, I saw her looking down, her look hurt. Wait could it be that she has feelings for me? There is only one way to find out. I putted my fingers under her chin and made her look at me. "But you know those feelings are long gone. They left the moment I met this amazing girl." I took a step closer to her. Her eyes shined and then she started to play along. "Really? Tell me about this girl." I got closer to her with everything I said. "She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen, her hair is so beautifully black. And her eyes, oh I could just look in those eyes forever. I've had a crush on this girl from the moment I set my eyes on her but I think she doesn't see me that way." By now our bodies were almost flushed against one another. "If that girl doesn't like you she is stupid. I mean who wouldn't like you? You're handsome, strong, sweet, understanding. Everything a girl needs, who doesn't see that is stupid."

"Thanks Izzy."

"So who is this special girl? Do I know her?"

"I think you know her very well."

"Oh really?" "Yeah" With that is closed the distance between us and kissed her. It was amazing it felt like hours until we pulled away for oxygen.

"I really like you Izzy. Ever since I met you."

"I really like you too Si. I always knew there was something special about you."

"Isabelle Lightwood will you make me really happy by being my girlfriend?"

"Yes Simon Lewis I would love to be your girlfriend." I spun her around and we kissed again for a while. Then reality hit me.

"We still didn't find her!" "Yeah but she isn't in the parks, maybe we should go back. Maybe the others found her." "Yeah you're right let's go."

With that we went to the institute with big smiles on our faces.

* * *

 **I know this is a short one but I promise to update soon. I was out of inspiration. Love you all ;)**

 **-A.**


End file.
